


It's on   (Part 4 in The Prank Wars Series)

by Black_Pannther



Series: Prank Wars [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the games begin. Their dad is away on a hunt. Sam and Dean are left unsupervised. Now it is time to set the plan in motion. It's unfortunate that Dean's prank backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was doing something outside or plotting world domination knowing him. But Dean was in the clear. Free range to Sam’s aka Damien’s room. 

Dean crept like a thief in the night into his little monster of a brother’s room. ‘Ureka.’ Thought Dean as he found what he was looking for on the top shelf in the closet of his little brother’s room. Holding in his hands, was a plastic, orange and yellow super soaker.

He heard the front door open and slam shut, that was cue to get the hell out of there or his plan would fail miserably and he can’t let that happen because his plan has to be full proof.

Pfew, Sam didn’t see Dean dart through his own room. Sam remained his room, He was reading a book on Moby Dick. It was his homework for English Class.

When Dean decided that his little brother wasn’t coming out of his bedroom anytime soon, he knew the coast was clear, that he could make it to the kitchen undetected. Slowly and ever so carefully Dean opened up the fridge and retrieved a bulk bucket of mustard that was only completely full. Their father bought some of their groceries in bulk. Especially mustard since all three of them loved it so much that they would go through a bottle in a weeks time. It was cheaper to buy it in bulk. Less trips to the grocery store. He then took a giant stirring spoon and shoveled mustard from the bulk bucket and into the barrel of the super squirter. Then he added a cup of water so that the mustard would slide out easily when the trigger is pulled. He couldn’t wait to release it on his unsuspecting victim.

When this task was completed, Dean shuffled quietly to his room. Guarding his mustard filled prize as if it were gold. To him it was gold because the look on his little brother’s face will be priceless. Patiently Dean waiting. His little brother had to take a dump sometime. He can wait him out. It was just him and his little brother tonight because their father was on a hunt a couple of towns over and won’t be back until tomorrow night.

11:30 at night, their father came home, he didn’t expect to destroy the vengeful spirit so soon. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to destroy it. After the bones were salted and burned in an unmarked grave behind a house that should have been condemned, He headed straight towards home. He stopped at a taco bell for a late dinner to fill in the empty hollow in his stomach that only food can fill. He ordered a nice bean burrito that was covered in haulopinos that drowned out the flavor of the refried beans wrapped in a flower tortilla. After he polished it off to the last morsel, he realized that maybe ordering one with halopinios wasn’t such a great idea. 

He felt a rummbling in his stomach followed by cramping as his stomach protested. He hurried and brought the truck to a stop in their driveway and made a bee line into the front door, heading straight to the bathroom. No sign of Dean or Sam anywhere. Thank God or he would have to shove their asses out of the way in order to make it to the bathroom on time. 

Dean heard the bathroom door open and then close, that was his cue to nail his brother but good. Slowly, Dean crept into the hallway, he heard the toilet paper being broke off the roll. Yep, he’s taking a dump. Thought Dean as he burst through the bathroom door, super squirter in hand aimed at his unsuspecting victim.

“Die Motha Fugga.” Yelled Dean cheerfully as he pulled the trigger shooting mustard all over his father, covering him from head to knees.

“DAMN IT DEAN.” Boomed their father. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

Dean just stood there mouth agape. Then he backed up slowly before he turned around and took off. Hoping to hide from their father’s anger. 

Once finished, their dad opened the bathroom door on went on another hunt but this time, the thing he was hunting was his eldest son and when he finds him, he’s going to beat him into next week, he promised himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting until the coast is clear, Dean crept in the back door undetected. He opened the door to Sam’s room. Sam looked up after hearing the commotion between Dean and their father in the bathroom couldn’t keep the amusement from his eyes. “Oh yea, Dad called this morning, said the hunt ended sooner than he thought so he’ll be coming back tonight. Sorry I forgot to tell you.”

“Why you little shit.” Responded Dean. “You really are evil.”

“Yea, well I may be evil but I’m not dead once dad gets a hold of you.” Replied Sam in a surupy sweet voice that only made Dean nautious. “I wonder if when dad kills you, will he salt and burn your body like he does the things he hunt?”

“Oh, that’s it.” Threatened Dean, “You and me? IT’S ON?”

Dean took one step towards his little brother. “DAD, HELP ME.” cried Sam.

John came racing through the house. ‘shit.’ thought Dean, He looked at his little brother pleadingly. As he stepped into his little brother’s closet.

“Is your brother in here?” John asked standing in the doorway of Sam’s room. 

“No dad.” Answered Sam. “I haven’t seen him.”

“Then why were you screaming?”

“I-uh… I saw a spider and it was hairy.” Came Sam’s reply.

His father looked at him disapprovingly before he replied. “You know Sam. If you are going to one day go on any hunts with us, you are going to have to get over your fear of spiders.” 

Suddenly, the phone rang, “Yea,” Answered John to the voice on the other line. “Come on Bobby, I just got home from a hunt and now you’re telling me that we are not done? Shit, I knew it was too easy. I salted and burned her bones. That was her husbands bones? So where is she buried? That’s in New Jersey. Yea, just let me get a quick shower first.”

After John had hung up the phone, he returned to Sam’s room. “Tell your brother that I’ll be gone for a couple of weeks.”

After their father was squeaky clean and packed two weeks worth of clothing, he was out the door.

When Dean heard the rumble of their dad’s truck fading off down the drive way, he opened up the closet door and carefully stepped out.

“Well, look who finally came out of the closet.” Sam mused.

“Ha, ha, ha. Very funny demon seed. Is dad gone?” Dean Asked.

“He’s gone, so you’re safe.”

“I still haven’t gotten back at you for those fliers you posted up of me.” Reminded Dean.

“Yea you did with my super squirter you filled with mustard.” Said Sam.

“Yup, but you weren’t in the bathroom, dad was.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault your prank back fired.”

“Uh…. yea it is because your smartass didn’t tell me that dad called and said he was coming home tonight instead of tomorrow night so I get a do over.”

“This isn’t basket ball Dean so no do over’s. It’s not my fault you’re a dumbass.”

With that, both of the brother’s stood in silence, staring each other down, mentally fighting over who was going to pull the next prank.


End file.
